building castles in our world
by wisterialantern
Summary: Mereka membangun nostalgia di atas hemisfer masing-masing seusai merangkai impian di ujung dunia. [Karma, Rio] {kado kecil untuk KaizumiAyame}


_building castles in our world_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, untuk judul sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu lullatone yang berjudul Building Castles in The Sky._

 _._

 _(Mereka membangun nostalgia di atas hemisfer masing-masing seusai merangkai impian di ujung dunia.)_

 _._

Rio menyaksikan semesta mengabadikan senja dari balik kaca jendela bus yang sedikit buram, lalu diusapnya lapisan tipis serupa embun yang membatasi jarak pandangnya, dan matanya menyipit saat binar matahari menelisik celah matanya yang beralih untuk menyaksikan siluet sekumpulan kendaraan yang melaju dengan begitu cepat di balik jendela.

Ada banyak hal yang membawanya kembali pada memori masa kecil yang berkelebat samar-samar dalam benaknya seperti putaran film dalam mode sepia; jarum jam imajiner bergerak mengingkari laju seharusnya dan membuat nostalgia bermunculan memenuhi kepalanya dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang masa lalu yang kembali melukis garis senyum samar di bibirnya. Bayang-bayang tersebut menyusun rel demi rel tanpa ujung yang dilalui oleh gerbong kereta ingatannya; membawanya kembali mengingat perjalanan di masa lalu, dan gadis berambut pirang itu tanpa sadar membiarkan dirinya tertawa kecil, sadar bahwa seluruh kenangan di dunia pada dasarnya bersifat kolektif, memang, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengingkarinya.

Rio tersenyum tipis saat mengingatnya.

Tatapannya kembali mengarah pada oranye lurid di ujung kanvas langit, lalu Rio mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain setelahnya saat bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti sejenak untuk menurunkan beberapa penumpang di tepi trotoar, kemudian kembali berjalan setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

Rio bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit hal mengenai bagian-bagian dari masa kecilnya melalui tatapan matanya yang secara imajiner merefleksikan banyak peristiwa dan meloloskannya ke permukaan. Tentang layang-layang yang terbang di penghujung hari dan eksistensi angin yang mengayunkannya ke segala arah dan tiba-tiba berhenti sesuka hatinya, ikan-ikan kecil di dasar sungai yang airnya begitu jernih, kereta luncur kado pemberian Nenek yang dimainkannya bersama Papa pada musim dingin, sekumpulan balon warna-warni yang dibelikan Mama di pasar malam, aroma manis cokelat panas favoritnya, irama lagu lama kesukaannya yang diputarkan Papa setiap sore, atau tentang sebentuk seringai dari bibir tipis seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang pernah membawanya naik ke atas pohon _willow_ hanya untuk sekadar menghitung bintang atau menyaksikan kehadiran hujan meteor di hamparan langit malam, hingga tanpa sadar Rio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menertawakan sendiri nostalgia masa kecilnya yang terasa begitu konyol dan terdengar begitu klise.

Lonceng Big Ben bergema dari kejauhan dan tanpa sengaja mengejutkannya karena secara bersamaan bus yang ditumpanginya terhenti. Rio refleks memiringkan kepala ke sisi kiri; menatap kokohnya Big Ben di tengah gedung-gedung klasik London; seolah-olah berdiri tegak untuk menantang seluruh ketidakmungkinan yang akan terjadi di atas muka bumi.

Terkadang kenangan dalam benaknya terasa begitu nyata dan ia selalu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengenyahkannya.

.

Satu pesan diterima.

 _[Heh, katanya mau pulang bulan ini. Begitu ya, sekarang._

 _Aku marah, nih._

 _Rio.]_

 _._

Karma menegakkan posisi duduknya begitu sadar orang yang duduk di sebelahnya telah tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu; dihidupkannya lampu dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari tasnya, mengangguk pelan saat seorang pramugari menghampiri kursinya dan menawarkannya beberapa pilihan minuman, pilihannya jatuh pada teh hangat.

Ujung sayap kiri pesawat bergerak menyapu sekumpulan awan gelap di sisinya; lalu ia merasa bahwa laju waktu berjalan begitu lama sejak penerbangannya sekian jam yang lalu. Perjalanannya masih begitu jauh dan langit malam yang melintang kini terlalu gelap untuk merefleksikan bintang sehingga tidak ada satu pun noktah bercahaya yang berpendar dalam gelap dan dapat tertangkap oleh biner tembaganya yang kini tertuju pada goresan grafit pada sketsa setengah jadi di tangannya.

Pensil kayu terputar-putar di tangannya, beberapa detik kemudian bibir tipisnya bertemu bibir cangkir, menyesap teh yang nyaris tak tersentuh dan mendingin begitu saja.

Kemudian seraya menggambar sketsa sebuah jembatan besar di kawasan Nijmegen, Belanda, tanpa dimosi apa pun benaknya mengingat satu hal, tentang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tanpa diduga punya mabuk perjalanan dan berlagak sok kuat seusai memuntahkan isi perutnya di tong sampah bandara Heathrow, dan begitu melihat pemandangan tersebut Karma kembali menahan tawanya; dan kakinya langsung mundur beberapa langkah begitu menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang tiba-tiba dilancarkan gadis itu ke bahunya saat gadis itu mendapatinya tengah memalingkan wajah dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena tak kuat menahan tawa.

Karma tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah dua tahun yang lalu, tiga hari sebelum Karma resmi meninggalkan Inggris. Rio menyambangi apartemennya untuk terakhir kalinya dengan syal yang disampirkan asal-asalan dan rambut pirang yang terurai begitu saja (ada tendensi kuat bagi Karma untuk sekadar merapikannya, ada, selalu ada—tetapi mengapa, mengapa ia selalu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya) dan bibirnya terkatup rapat begitu gadis berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum simpul dan berkata bahwa _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Karma; menjulurkan lidahnya seperti biasa seraya berkata,

"Jangan pernah berhenti di tengah jalan, bodoh."

Karma membiarkan matanya tertuju pada netra biru Rio yang sedari tadi menaut matanya sambil mengulas senyum lebar, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menyimpan figurnya baik-baik dalam ingatan, sebelum mereka sama-sama tertawa untuk alasan yang tidak mereka mengerti.

Karma mengingat.

.

Beasiswa dari Belanda, katanya. Teknik arsitektur.

Rio mengingat satu hal.

Pemandangan punggung tegap Karma yang membelakanginya di bandara, kemudian Rio membiarkan dirinya menertawakan nostalgianya sendiri, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kisahnya bukan tentang kisah roman picisan yang menggelikan, bukan.

Ditatapnya ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan wajah terpaksa.

.

Mereka datang dengan mimpi yang sama; lalu mereka memilih jalan yang saling berlawanan. Mereka berangkat dari titik yang sama, kemudian memutuskan untuk melukis garis linearnya sendiri dengan cara yang berbeda. Ini bukan tentang filosofi klise sepasang sepatu yang harus menempuh cara yang sama untuk mencapai satu tujuan, bukan. Ini tentang prinsip, tentang rancangan mimpi-mimpi masa depan yang harus mereka realisasikan dengan cara dan kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

(Karena dalam kisah ini; Akabane Karma akan selalu berlari untuk menjangkau ujung dunia dan Nakamura Rio ada sebagai pengingat apabila ia telah melewati batas.)

.

Lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau dalam sekali kedip, decit roda koper besar bergesekan dengan aspal hitam mengkilap jalan raya.

Derap langkah Karma melintasi jalur penyebrangan; menoleh sejenak ke sisi kanan sebelum kembali melangkah, kemudian berbelok di persimpangan jalan saat tatapannya terarah pada jarum jam tangannya, berotasi tanpa jeda sekali saja, tanpa tahu rasa lelah untuk berhenti.

(Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia mengingat kisah lama tentang seorang gadis kecil yang dulu amat takut menyebrang dan selalu mencekal ujung pakaiannya kuat-kuat saat hendak menyebrang jalan, yang selalu dikatainya ' _penakut'_ dan ia hanya tertawa kecil begitu mengingat hal itu.)

.

Lalu lalang orang di trotoar seolah tak kenal arah menghadiri atensinya, berganti pada direksi derap langkah berpuluh-puluh kaki yang tanpa henti memijaki bumi demi mengejar waktu yang enggan berhenti barang sebentar saja, dan ponsel yang sengaja dimatikan karena baterainya nyaris habis.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kafe, dan Rio tersenyum sendiri begitu menyaksikan pemandangan seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah bertengkar memperebutkan permen di hadapan tiang rambu lalu lintas sana; kemudian ia mengingat satu episode kesekian dalam hidupnya yang nyaris serupa; bedanya dulu yang terjadi adalah pertengkaran mengenai perebutan secangkir cokelat panas, yang pada akhirnya menumpahi kerah baju Karma dan bocah lelaki itu langsung memarahinya habis-habisan dan mendiamkannya seharian sampai akhirnya Rio berjanji untuk membelikannya berkotak-kotak susu stroberi sebagai permintaan maaf.

Rio menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, mengulum senyum dan tersadar bahwa nostalgia ini terjadi seperti tengah menyaksikan jalinan debu bintang yang berterbangan di semesta dan menyusun kenangan demi kenangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Kembali dinyalakannya ponselnya; dan atensinya langsung mendapati satu notifikasi pesan singkat.

Dan gadis berambut pirang itu langsung terkesiap begitu mendapati satu pesan;

 _[Kau pergi ke mana, Bakamura? Apartemenmu kosong, tahu.]_

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursi kafe dengan cepat, tanpa peduli hal itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia bergegas mengambil langkah tanpa berpikir, melintasi linimasa dan jerat waktu.

.

.

.

 _ **[because you'll always be my meteor.]**_

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi seperti momentum yang kembali menghidupkan nostalgia masa lalu; tentang mimpi-mimpi masa kecil, tentang hitungan kesekian pada lautan bintang, tentang banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada tahun-tahun di mana mereka telah menjadi bagian kecil dari luasnya dunia. Karma tergelak begitu mendapati Rio berdiri di hadapannya dan langsung mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang,

"Kau tambah tinggi, ya. Hmm, kurasa tambah kurus juga."

Satu tangan terangkat, mengacak rambut Rio pelan hingga gadis itu memajukan ujung bibir, lebih terkesan bermain-main ketimbang rindu; ah, picisan. Perbedaan tinggi badan menjadikan hal ini lucu, memang.

"Hee, jadi begitu caramu menyambut kepulangan sahabat masa kecilmu, Nakamura?"

Rio buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain, sadar bahwa Karma tengah menaut matanya dengan miliknya sendiri, dan bibirnya tersenyum simpul begitu Rio menoleh gemas begitu sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan.

"Kangen, ya?"

"Tidak juga," tandas Rio cepat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, matanya memandang Karma riang. "Tapi terima kasih karena, um, sudah kembali pada akhirnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, jadi jangan tuntut aku bicara lebih banyak."

Karma tertawa. Matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit pada kurva senyumnya yang terbentuk kemudian.

"Serius, tidak kangen?"

Rio terbeliak, menoleh ke belakang dan tertawa renyah seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli begitu mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Langkah kakinya sengaja terhenti, dan Karma memandangnya dengan bingung. Tangan mereka bersinggungan di udara, ujung jari-jari mereka bertaut mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di antara mereka; dan Rio menemukan udara dicuri darinya begitu Karma kembali mengulas senyum tipis dan mengedipkan matanya sekali, menyengir sebelum mengernyit dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"Lupa sesuatu, ya?"

Kening Karma berkerut-kerut; matanya menatap tarikan sudut bibir Rio yang semakin melebar dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hm? Tentang apa? Oleh-oleh dari Belanda? Sudah kubawakan, kok. Atau mengabari Mama? Sudaah."

"Bukan ituu."

Rio sengaja melambat-lambatkan derap langkahnya, mengulum senyum jenaka, dan memandang mata Karma untuk kesekian kalinya. Nostalgianya memutar figur polos seorang anak lelaki berambut merah yang menarik tangannya riang untuk berlari bersama melintasi semesta, yang mengajaknya memetik apel-apel ranum yang menggantung bebas seolah tengah memetik bintang jatuh, dan satu fragmen ingatannya mengingat seringai kekanakan Karma kecil dahulu, dengan geligi mungil yang berderet rapi dan tersimpan dengan baik dalam kenangan.

Kini Rio mendapati sebentuk seringai tersebut berotasi menjadi kurva senyum dewasa yang telah berkembang, dengan garis wajah yang semakin melembut; meninggalkan masa lalu yang berputar-putar dalam lobus otaknya, dan iris biru Rio menatap Karma lagi, kini dengan senyuman merekah.

"Jawaban lamaran jarak jauhmu setahun yang lalu, bodoh. Dan sekarang kujawab: ya."

end.


End file.
